


Nowhere Else to Turn

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Expanding on a moment in 4.10 ‘Things That Go Boom’.





	Nowhere Else to Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before it gets jossed (I’ve only seen up to 4.10 on posting.)

No club, no gun store. Sofia Falcone is right, they’ve got nowhere to turn, not if Penguin is coming for them, not if he can kill a kid. Selina thinks of apartments and squats, dotted through the city, and has to dismiss each of them.

The one place she can think of is Wayne Manor. Turning to Bruce.

Selina can see herself walking in on him through the window like she’s done so many times before. His head will be bent down in concentration, probably reading some old book. When she makes a noise, he’ll look up However wary he is, if she asks, she’ll have a place to stay. And she’ll be safe there.

Selina blinks the idea away. It’s not as sure a thing as her imagination makes out. It could play out so very differently. It’s been months since she last saw Bruce. She doesn’t know what kind of welcome she’d get if she turned to him, especially running from Penguin, Zsasz, and some serious weaponry.

Besides, she isn’t running on her own, she’s part of a team with Tabitha and Barbara. That’s real. Things look bad now, but they’ve survived this far. They’ll find a way.


End file.
